


Don't go

by IvvyQueen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, warning for like a bit of blood and some angst but it's not super graphic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: I wonder what hurts worse, a cut to your side or the thought of your loved one dying in front of you and there's almost nothing you can do.





	Don't go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.

Her side felt warm, unusually warm, she glanced down at it, gently guiding her fingers around a few inches. She watched them turn red, that feels.. like a gash, she thought, unaware of how painfully right she was.

A cut crossed from below her left side of her ribcage to her waist, her body wasn’t even standing up for itself, as Tifa had caught her before she fell to the ground, running as fast as her legs allowed her to reach Cid’s ship.

Yuffie had taken a big hit to shield her friends, it was worse than she calculated, so much worse.

All she could hear was distant, faint yelling, her eyesight was numb and black. Tifa handed her to Barret, who was trying his best to patch her up and stabilize her while Tifa and Cloud wrecked their storage to try to find any healing item that could be strong enough to heal Yuffie.

There was no luck, and all they had left to do was rush to the closest store that would hopefully hold ethers that could restore someone’s magic power. The last battle had weakened them, the right precautions weren’t taken, there was blood all over the floor and clothes, they were suffering the consequences of such a mess.

There wasn’t a lot of time to rest for Yuffie, a wound of that size could only be contained for so long, her breathing was shallow and her mind was balancing between fading out and staying awake, something told her just hold on, they’re almost here, please just hold, the tingling sensation of cold metal wrapped around her soft, limp hand.

——————————————————————————-

Vincent’s heart was aching, every inch of his body trembling with fear, pure fear, his hands wrapped tightly around hers, if he spoke his deep voice would break like a child’s. 

‘‘Please don’t leave me, I-I can’t lose you too’’ He muttered. His mind was rushing, he was trying to lend her some of his regenerative powers, even one bit could give her 10 more seconds, just a little more that could save her life.

Tifa’s footsteps alerted him of her presence coming back, his cheeks were wet and he shot her a pleading stare, she lost no time and rushed to aid the dying girl. 

Cloud tried his best to pull Vincent back, give her space, Vincent heard, his legs so weak it took the blond no effort to move him back and take him away.

——————————————————————————-

Every minute that passed was eternal, it felt like even the sun had stopped moving, frozen forever on the horizon with the sky painted orange and red.

‘‘She’s waking up..’’ Tifa stumbled out, puffing heavy breaths and wiping the sweat off her brow.

‘‘She’s gonna be okay, j-just a little weak for a few hours, she lost so much blood.’’ She sat down, moving her hair out of her face. Vincent hugged her tight, perhaps too much. He tried to articulate himself to thank her but she simply smiled and patted him to go to Yuffie’s current room.

His walking felt numb, his mind was absent until Yuffie’s breathing softened, and she slowly moved her head to look at the raven-haired man.

‘‘Vinny?… Did we win?’’ She asked, he couldn’t bear to let her see how red his eyes were, more than usual of course, so he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She was paler than normal, obvious when one considers her condition.

‘‘Yes, yes we won, Yuffie…’’ He reached to hold her hand, trailing gentle kisses as more tears fell from his eyes and onto the pillow. For one moment, she pondered if it was really him crying, but her mind was too tired to question or think about it, and just let him be.

‘‘Yay.. another victory for Avalanche, hah..’’


End file.
